puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't Life Without Rum
Ain't Life Without Rum was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of The Cooler. History Ain't Life Without Rum was originally founded under the name York House Holy Kids on 9 July, 2006 and was named after York House School, the founder's school. The crew was renamed to Ain't Life Without Rum to have a new start and a new begining. In the summer of 2007 the crew joined the flag of The Cooler. By September of 2007 the crew had fallen dormant. Captaincy # Satonia (July 2006 - ???) # Princesskia # Satonia (Present) Public Statement Ahoy and welcome to my crew. My crew is not for war, so be happy! I do say again we ARE 1 big family and always shall be. If your a swashbuckler of the seven seas, then you will LOVE us. We pillage WENEVER WE GET THE OPPORTUNITY because, that is right, WE LOVE PILLAGING!!!! So Please come pillaging with us. If you don't want to join because we have only a few pirates, it doesn't matter, we get more every day. WE WILL JOIN YOUR FLAG IF YOU GIVE US AN INVITATION AND WE HAVEN'T ALREADY GOT ONE! Satonia Crew Articles #Don't be rude to others and listen to them. #Jokes are fine, but make sure they are not rude. #Pay attention to what I say to you. #Never disobey the crew's black list. #Make the crew enjoyable, and a happy place for others. #If people say you have to have your ships open please tell me. #Always restock. #If you do not understand the slang ask a SM. #The most inportant rule is HAV FUN!!!!! #DO NOT DOCKPRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Obviously respect higher ranks. DUUUUUHHHHH!!!! If you disobey the rules, you will be punished. Ship Rules *Sloop: Officer *Cutter: Fleet Officer *War Brig: Senior Officer Any hire: May be used by captain and senior officers, If I give them permission. Promotion Requirements *To Join: I BET you love Rum like we do, so why dont you join? We are the crew of rum. So why not join now? Send Satonia a /tell to tell her you want to join and then what the hey, wasnt that easy? and if you think that took too long, just think, I took the time to write this out for you, so why don't you take the time to write that out for me? *Becoming an Officer: Every good landlubber deserves to be an officer. It sure is a shame I can't be an officer... I really want to pillage on my boat... Only kidding! Said Princesskia at the start of the crew. She went directly to our website and filled out the form. Yep thats right. She was an officer just for filling out a little form. You think she is lucky? You have just as much luck as she does! Yes sir-y. How though?? I'm not even in your crew yet!!! No worries! See To Join above. Tha'ts all good and fun, but how do I even know what your website link is? Simple. Its in the external links below. External Links Ain't Life without Rum Forum